Ruber
Baron Ruber (simply known as Ruber) is the main antagonist of Quest for Camelot. He was Kayley's arch-nemesis and was cunning, greedy, insane and exceptionally strong, able to kill a dragon with nothing but his bare hands and sought to take over Camelot (and possibly the world) as well as avenge his previous defeat at the hands of none other than King Arthur himself. He has his pet Griffin, and his metal henchmen. He was voiced by Gary Oldman who would later go on to portrayal of General Grawl, Lord Shen, and Dreyfus. History Ruber was once a trusted knight of King Arthur and a member of the Knights of the Round Table. However, following the ten-year rule under Arthur's wise hand, Ruber grew obsessive for power and riches, which led the other knights to distrust him. During a meeting in the beginning of the film, Ruber attempts to take advantage of his ranks by desiring riches, to which Arthur refuses to allow. Ruber then suggests that he nominate himself for the throne of Camelot, which one of Arthur's loyal knights, Sir Lionel, berates him by responding, "I will not serve a false king." This finally drove Ruber into a murderous rage by bringing out a mace, attempting to kill Arthur. Eventually, Lionel ends up taking a fatal blow before Arthur uses Excalibur to finally beat Ruber down on his knees. Ruber then flees away from Camelot, vowing to get revenge by claiming Excalibur and all of Camelot to himself. Following his ten years in exile, Ruber gather a swarm of barbaric followers to support his cause. As the tenth year passed by, Ruber formulates a plan to steal Excalibur and using land wagons to infiltrate into Camelot. As a start he had his pet griffin to steal Excalibur from Arthur's castle, though the theft was bungled and the sword ended up being lost in the Forbidden Forest (thanks to Ayden, the pet silver-winged falcon of Arthur's wizard adviser Merlin). Ruber and his men then attack the lands of Lionel's wife Lady Juliana to get hold of her wagons, and blackmailed her into following along by threatening to kill her daughter Kayley (the main protagonist of the film). During the ransacking of Lady Juliana's village, Ruber uses a potion (which is labeled have come from ACME) to transform his followers into strong iron golems. However, learning about Excalibur's current location from his griffin and seeing Kayley escape into the Forbidden Forest, Ruber orders the Griffin and several of his men to follow her. During much of the film, Ruber and his posse chase Kayley (who is now assisted by Ayden, a blind hermit named Garrett, and a two-headed dragon named Devon and Cornwall), only to fall some trouble with the forest's natural inhabitants (at one time, Ruber was able to punch out and kill a large fire breathing dragon with his bare hands before having it roasted for himself and his men to feed on). During the course of the film, Kayley finally manages to find Excalibur and prepare to head to Camelot, but unfortunately, Ruber and his men have cleared from the Forbidden Forest and captured her. Finally with the mighty sword in his hands, Ruber uses his ACME potion to fuse the sword to his right hand, replacing his whole right arm to that of a mechanical version to hold the sword. Ruber then continues on with his plan, forcing Juliana to drive her wagons (filled with Ruber's men inside) into Camelot. Ruber then leads his attack into the castle while several of his men hold down the fort against Arthur's soldiers. Fortunately, Ayden, Garrett, Devon, and Cornvall arrive to aid the heroes. While Ayden, Devon, and Cornwall manage to deal against the Griffin, Kayley and Garrett infiltrate into the Round Table, where they spot Ruber trying to attack a beaten Arthur (whose arm has been struck thanks to the Griffin's attack during the sword theft). Upon hearing Ruber's gloating of his murder of Lionel, Kayley, swearing never to serve a false king, spots a wooden beam and slams it towards Ruber, launching themselves out from the castle. Garrett attempt to strike Ruber with his staff, but Ruber anticipates this and cuts the staff before throwing Garrett over to Kayley. However, he is unaware that the two are standing next to the stone where Arthur once wielded Excalibur before he became king. As Ruber closes in for the kill, the two dodge away from the strike, and the sword ends up jammed into the stone, whose power kicks in and starts to expunge the taint of his ACME potion from the sword. As a result, the magic was a sign that Ruber was too dangerous to be kept alive, the spell is broken, and all of Ruber's soldiers transform back into their original human forms, allowing Arthur's knights to arrest them. Around the same time, Ruber is caught in the crossfire between the energies of the stone's power and the ACME potion, and is finally disintegrated to his death, being destroyed by the very same power he planned to obtain. Gallery Ruber's fearsome cry.png|Ruber flying into a rage and preparing to kill Arthur disney-crossover_216949_1.jpg|Ruber with his helmet on Ruber grinning evilly.png|Ruber's evil grin 62165826.jpg Ruber.png quest-camelot-disneyscreencaps.com-2041.jpg|"Follow my plan...and she won't be hurt." Quest-camelot-disneyscreencaps.com-2089.jpg|Ruber plotting on taking over Camelot Ruber and his pet griffin.jpg|Ruber and his pet Griffin. Ruber and his minions.jpg|Ruber and his monsterous minions. Ruber rising to power.png|"Prepare for the dawning...OF A NEW AGE!!!"- Ruber rising to power Ruber with the sword Excalibur.jpg|Ruber with the magic sword, Excalibur, magically attached to his right hand. quest-camelot-disneyscreencaps.com-7330.jpg|"Don't worry, little girl. I'll make sure Arthur gets it back. Or gets it in the back. (laughs) As the case may be." Ruber 2.jpg|"Steady! Steady!" Ruber preparing his ambush quest-camelot-disneyscreencaps.com-7909.jpg|"A spear. How stone age." quest-camelot-disneyscreencaps.com-7924.jpg|"A king would hold a more noble weapon. A king would hold...Excalibur! quest-camelot-disneyscreencaps.com-8245.jpg|"Say "hello" to your new king! (Arthur: You're no king!) You're right. Perhaps, I'm MORE OF A GOD!!" Ruber.jpg|Ruber wielding Excalibur, attempting to kill Kayley and Garrett Ruber's_death.jpg|Ruber being disintegrated to his death Trivia *Ruber is loosely based on the Red Knight from the novel that inspired the movie "The King's Damosel" (in turn an adaptation of a character already made a staple antagonist in Arthurian literature). Unlike Ruber, The Red Knight is a less prominent antagonist in the story, though still the instigator of the main plot. He is also nowhere as affable. *Ruber has some similarities to Shan Yu from Mulan, another animated film that both came out in 1998: **Both have the same hairstyle. **Both have murderous teams of only men. **Both have avian creatures as pets (Hayabusa and The Griffin). **Both attempted to kill the female protagonists (Mulan and Kayley) with swords, but failed. **They both met their explosive deaths at the end - fireworks for Shan Yu and the stone for Ruber. **Both have been dubbed by Italian voice actor, Massimo Corvo, who also voiced Pegleg Pete, Jafar, Steele, and others. *Gary Oldman who voiced Ruber, also did other villains such as Lord Shen (Kung Fu Panda 2), the main villains in both Lost in Space and in The Fifth Element, all of which Gary Oldman played as a power-hungry coward. *Ruber laughs manically while being destroyed by the stone. *He is similar designed as Drake from Pebble and the Penguin, in which both have a strong Physics, and both are made for power, and doesn't consider their adversaries as a major threat, such as Drake considers Hubie as a "Stupid pa pa pa penguin", and Ruber considers Kayley as a "Little Girl", Garrett a "Blind man", and the Falcon a "Pigeon". Category:Dark Knights Category:Brutes Category:Arthurian Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Obsessed Category:Outcast Category:Heroes turned to the Dark Side Category:Traitor Category:Leader Category:Male Villains Category:Singing Villains Category:Deceased Villains Category:Outright Villains Category:Mongers Category:Military Villains Category:Seeker Of Vengeance Category:Barbarian Category:Big Bads Category:Usurper Category:Sadists Category:Murderer Category:Torturer Category:Psychopath Category:Homicidal Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Power Hungry Category:Extravagant Villains Category:Thugs Category:Kidnapper Category:Neutral Evil Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Oppressors Category:Misogynists Category:Gaolers Category:Wrathful Villains Category:War Criminals Category:Possessor Category:Evil from the past Category:Deal Makers Category:Abusers Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Greedy Villains Category:Blackmailers Category:Mastermind Category:Lustful Villains Category:Thief Category:Vandals Category:Arsonists Category:Criminals Category:Provoker Category:Failure-Intolerant Villains Category:Archenemy Category:Spoiled Brats Category:Mechanically Modified Category:Magic Category:Villains With Mental Illness Category:Tyrants Category:Monarchs Category:Aristocrats Category:Master Manipulator Category:Betrayed villains Category:Sophisticated Villains Category:Sadomasochists Category:Comedic Villains Category:Dark Fantasy Villains Category:Xenophobes Category:Hungry Villains Category:Monster Master Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Envious Villains Category:Warlords Category:Perverts Category:Dark Messiah Category:God Wannabe Category:Empowered Villains Category:Harbingers Category:Theatrical Villains